Quest:The Emblazoned Key - Part I - The Curse of Blacktor
. |Saga = Rhaknar's Mad |Diff = All enemies are scaled. |AS&P = true |AT = }} Tips * The enemies outside are all undead. * If you follow the puzzle clues, the hardest fights will be behind you once you reach the dungeon. Map Prerequisites * Completion of Ugguro's Trail. Walkthrough ...every time you set off to find the tunnels based on the info Ugguro gave you, in the dales South of Highmeadow you are beset by undead wearing the symbol of Blacktor, but the youg woman Emithayla meets you at the Red Wren and gives you the for protection against the undead. Then she tells you of the group supporting you that she represents, as well as tying Runeskin to the planar gate that is hidden and protected and isolated at the bottom of Rhaknar's Labyrinth. Then she makes sure you still have the , the s, and the . She gives you some more info on the players in the game, then directs you towards the task at hand, going to the tunnels and finding out what you need to do to unlock lower levels of Rhaknar's Mad. As three men walk in, she tells you to put on the amulet and follow her... Note: Enemies are scaled around 10+-12+, most are undead. * Follow Emithayla out the back door ** Confront the men - run out after her anyway, and must pass a roll vs fear if you are not wearing the amulet. * Heed her command and leave at once - depart into the wilderness ** Defy her command and remain at her side - 2 Skeletal Avengers (~20 XP), then depart. * Wearing the amulet seems to help make the undead battles slightly easier... * Investigate the cries (can try Divination to realize that it all seems evil) - 2 Ghoul Seekers (+12 scaled, 12 XP each), then 5 Skeletal Hunters (10-16 XP each), 128 XP for completing the fight. * Direct Route South ** Find seven lifeless Oakaruk ** Investigate the cabin - take or leave the * Longer Route East & South ** Same seven lifeless Oakaruk ** Winged Ghoul (fight or slip past) *** Roll for each - if you win the roll for a sneak attack, fight wounded winged ghoul (+12, 136 + 128 XP) * Arrive at the rock formation, and as you climb the undead mob you - +60 Shadow Magic, Elemenatalism, Fortification, Telekinesis (+16 XP) to defeat the leaping ghoul...or attempt to dodge and then fight the leaping Blacktor Ghoul (+13). ** Fight Skeletal Avengers (many, up to +13, up to 16 XP each) ** During a lull (after about 11 of them), use +70 Shadow Magic, Telekinesis, Elementalism, or Gating (+24 XP)...or attempt to scale it to get to the top and enter the tunnels. * Quest actions: ** Pull both levers down (one lever by itself blocks the passageway back) ** Go back to the 5 bronze reels, which will have stopped spinning in order to examine them - use to set the combination ** Seven hulking stone beings blocking the path (+18 if you attempt to fight it first, resistant to magic, +5 if you did the dials correctly - 65 + 128 XP each) ** pull down the lever at the end ** glowing energy barrier (15-24 dmg each time attempt to step through if you didn't pull the third lever) ** use the HoIW at the dead end (256 XP), and you gain an emblazoned takabak symbol on your hand. Then an image of Rhaknar tells you that this is only the first of three parts of the key, and then he puts directions to the next part into your head, to be unlocked when you are ready to find it. * As you leave, you see countless bodies of defeated undead outside, and then you see the Oakaruk that destroyed them marching off to a black portal. * 2048 General XP, 256 AS&P upon completion of the adventure. Rewards * * , maybe * lots of combat XP * a little bit of trap avoidance XP * 2048 General XP, 256 AS&P upon completion